


D e l i v e r y B o y

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Lucy (2014)
Genre: Character Deaths, Delivery Boy Aiden, Drug Lord Nigel, Drug Smugglers, Drug Use, Guns, Long Term Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Goon Darko, Will Add as I go, cause I can't stop myself, intro based on Lucy, knifes, no one asked for this lol, serious things will eventually get some humor, so much murder, some elements of non con would be just shit he has to do against his will, threats and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Thrown into a world of crime and violence, Aiden's new life in Bucharest is snatched from under his heels like a cheap carpet. Falling for an intimidating drug lord, protected by his goons, transporting a questionable new product in questionable places across the world- he can't seem to tell up from down the entire way.All because of a single pair of fucking handcuffs.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I have...so many things, I'm supposed to be doing. 
> 
> But I did this instead.  
> Someone stop me.
> 
> (Dalca is Romanian for "uncertain" cause of course, wtf is Nigel's last name lol)

   

 

 

 

 

“ **Aiden**.”

_*Snap snap snap*_

“Aiden? It’s easy as pie. In and out, all done and dusted.”

Aiden sipped on his soda through a straw, his attention grabbed back by the man he had only met two weeks ago at a club. Gabriel stared at him in wait of a response as he glanced down at the silver metal briefcase in his hand. “Thennn why don’t you do it yourself?” Aiden said with a hint of sass on his tone, a hangover looming at the back of his tired eyes.

Gabriel frowned and looked over Aiden’s shoulder then back to the boy’s snarky expression. “Well the last thing the guy’s expecting is a total **10** showing up to deliver the case, it’ll blow his mind. Come on.”

Pulling his lips off the straw, Aiden looked back down at the object suspiciously. “What’s in it?” That brought a scoff from the man, “Ha, sweetie, don’t get all paranoid on me, alright?” Gabriel reached out to brush a thumb over Aiden’s cheek before grabbing his jaw gently for him to look in his eyes.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

The club flashed in Aiden’s mind. The pulsing lights and blaring music, him and Gabriel grinding together in the center of new ‘friends’ as they all took round after round of shots, shots, shots.

Aiden smirked and pulled Gabriel’s hand down from his face, “Gabriel, I really do like you. But. I have to take care of myself right now. I gotta…” He rubbed the oncoming headache with his thumb and finger, running his hand to the side over his eye exhaustedly with a sigh. “-I don’t know I gotta concentrate on so many things, I just-“

Gabriel had looked over his shoulder into the building through large glass windows as Aiden muttered his complaints, looking back to see Aiden had started to walk away he stepped forward quickly to grab the boy’s arm and pull him back. “Hey- hey! What are you doing?”

A little annoyed now, Aiden rolled his eyes at the man and pulled his arm back to himself. “I am going home! Because I have exams on Monday, I need a shower, and I have to study. Okay?” He shifted his eyes up from Gabriel’s broad strong chest as they stood on the side walk together. By passers sparse as horns honked behind him on the city’s streets.

God it was bright as hell this morning.

“You know what, the other day I was looking up some religious stuff and I came to find in Hebrew origins, Aiden means attractive? Handsome, pleasure given? Like a sexy little minx-“

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Aiden said with a squint. Unsure if it was from the damned blaring sun or the horrible attempt to coax him into doing the favor.

“Yeah….no.” Gabriel said with a straight face- also unsure of himself now, as if grasping at straws.

Aiden smiled sadly and pat the man’s shoulder. “I’ll call you.” And turned to leave.

“W-wait, wait, okay okay, okay.” Once again grabbing the young man and pulling him back desperately now, Gabriel sighed and saw how impatient Aiden had become, but was grateful he wasn’t fighting harder to abandon him.

“I’ll be honest with you. I can’t deliver the case myself. I haaad, a little falling out with the guy- it’s nothing major, but if it’s YOU, problem solved.” A hopeful look in the bastard’s hazel eyes caused Aiden’s resistance to soften. He continued to listen when Gabriel turned to gesture at the building.

“You walk in there. You go up to the reception. You ask for Mr. Dalca to come down- he comes down, he takes the case, you flash him your prettiest smile, and bounce!”

_\---_

_Curious and weakened at the scent of cheddar, a mouse approaches a wooden snap trap. Whiskers fluttering and nose twitching while coiled springs do their best to croon and heed warning signs of danger._

_\---_

“Look, you can even see the reception from here!”

Aiden glances from the man’s begging to the large black counter inside.

“Come on…”

“What’s in the case?” He asked again.

“I don’t know, it’s just, some…paperwork.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s see it then-“

“It’s locked,” Gabriel pulled the case away when Aiden reached for it.

“- and only Mr. Dalca has the code.”

“Uh-Huh.”

“And I’m just the delivery boy.”

Aiden thought for a second with a coming realization, “Do you get paid to do this?” And Gabriel nodded with a shrug, “Yeah, kinda.” Now Aiden felt like he was getting somewhere. “Yeah? How much?”

Caught, Gabriel grinned with a laugh, looking out at the passing cars as he shifted on his feet. “Oh okay, we’re negotiating now, or-“

“No, no how much do you get paid, I wanna know, how much?”

Gabriel bit his lip and huffed out his nose, eyes still looking around cautiously. “A thousand dollars.”

Aiden’s eyes almost bulged at that, “You get paid a THOUSAND dollars, for delivering PAPERWORK? Really?” He was baffled, knowing this shit had to be illegal in so many ways that he wasn’t even fathoming from the start of their conversation.

“I don’t know, it takes me ten minutes, they pay me a grand, and the rest is none of my business!”

“Well it’s not MY business either I’ll tell you that much!” He started to leave, again, waving a hand in full retreat as he did. “Wait, listen!” Gabriel jerked him back- this god damned game would have to end with Aiden throwing a knee in the bastard’s crotch. Good dick or not.

“What!?”

“We split it down the middle. Hm?” Gabriel’s eyes were wide, resolute, and Aiden stared into them with a sigh, lips pursing at the offer. “That’s five hundred for you, five hundred for me. I’ve done it a dozen times and nothing’s went wrong, baby please.”

No…something was wrong with this. “Gabriel, I will call you. I promise.”

Aiden for the last time turned to leave, a surge of ‘ _holy shit I’m so done with you_ ’ throbbed in his head when again his arm was grabbed.

Only this time cold metal snapped around his wrist. A fluttered quick set of clicks snapped his attention down to see the silver handcuffs lock him to the handle of said mysterious briefcase.

Wide eyed he cursed at the man who backed up a few steps with hands held up like he hadn’t just fucking done that.

“What the hell are you **doing**!?”

“I’m sorry-“

  
“What the **HELL** are you doing!?”

“I’m so sorry, I really need your help-“

Aiden rushed forward and grabbed Gabriel’s shirt in his uncuffed fist, slamming the case into his arm furiously. “Stop it, **_STOP IT_** -“ He fumbled to force the man close to stare wild eyed and angry in his face to show how serious he was. “Take this off of me RIGHT now!” “I can’t-“ “TAKE THIS **OFF** GABRIEL!”

“I can’t! Mr. Dalca is the only one who has the key!” “NO!” “Now all you have to do is go into the hotel and ask for him at the reception!” “NO, take it off me right now god dammit Gabriel so help me-“

“I’m so sorry Aiden, I’ve got no choice, the sooner you go in the sooner you’ll be back out.”  
“I can’t believe you did this to me, Gabriel…” Will was stunned, lips parted and eyes wide in disbelief following how guiltily Gabriel shifted on his feet in shame.

“I’ll be right here, you have my word-“

“You’re WORD is _WORTHLESS_!”

“Alright…it’s worth five hundred bucks, up front.” Gabriel pulled a rolled bundle of cash out of his jacket pocket and tried to put it in light down the V of Aiden’s tee shirt. The boy snatched it away, “You’re an **asshole**.”

“And you’re wonderful, baby.” Aiden flipped his head to the side to stop the way Gabriel had tried to caress his cheek and spat at his feet. Wild relief, Gabriel still seemed paranoid of his surroundings, watching as Aiden stomped around him and toward the building.

 

_\---_

_Sitting patiently in wait, a family of cheetah watch in the distance. A baby gazelle wanders off from its mother’s side._

_\---_

Aiden gave a short smile to a man dressed in a suit when he opened the large window paned door for him to enter the hotel. Gripping the metal handle of the suitcase tight at his side he tried to walk as calmly as he could across the lobby for the reception desk.

His over-worn sneakers seemed to echo in the place, squeaking unfashionably against marble floor.

“May I help you, sir?” The receptionist, a simple looking man well dressed, smiled at Aiden.

“Uh…yes…” Aiden pulled the case between the counter and his knees nervously. “-I’m here for, um…Mr…Dalca?”

The smile left the man’s face and he glanced down with hurried hands picking up a phone. “Yes…” Was all he said as buttons pressed and a finger was held up to wait a moment.

_\---_

_The cheetah’s shoulder muscles rippled behind tall blades of weathered grass dried out by the sun. Eyes locked on the baby gazelle that mindlessly wandered closer to the hunting pride._

_\---_

Glancing over toward the entrance of the hotel looking for Gabriel, Aiden saw the man who had opened the door for him take a watching step in front of it. As if preparing to block the exit.

“Who shall I say is here?” Aiden snapped his eyes back to the receptionist. “...G…Gabriel. I, I mean, Gabriel sent me. Gabriel sent me.” He stammered nervously when the man had given him an odd look with phone in hand.

He returned to speaking in the receiver in a foreign language. It was difficult to tell the few different dialects the people used around Bucharest. His friend Vivian had been giving him short lessons in their free time but none of what he heard made any connections. Aiden looked around as he waited.

“What is your name?”

“No- just, Gabriel sent me. It’s supposed to be Gabriel.” He didn’t want to be any more involved than he already fucking was. But he saw the man’s face, that he needed more than that. He cleared his throat and gestured at the windows, “Gabriel, he’s um, looking for a place to park.” The best he could come up with at the moment.

More foreign speak into the phone.

Aiden tensed up when Gabriel finally came into view outside the large window. The bastard grinned at him sheepishly, too fucking proud for getting him into this.

“Mr. Dalca wants to know your name.”

_\---_

_Leader of the pack, one cheetah circled unseen and cunningly with interest locked solid on the hopeless prey._

_\---_

Aiden stared dumbfounded for a moment then answered quietly. “A-Aiden.”

Fuck. Ever heard of a fake name? Firing on zero cylinders this morning no fucking thanks to Gabriel and the 200 shots of vodka.

“Aiden- what?”

Now Aiden began to get flustered further, “Wha-just, just Aiden, if he could…if he could be quick cause I have, I have stuff- I have to..” The receptionist cut him off. “Just hold on.” And spoke into the phone unintelligibly again.

Aiden looked back at Gabriel and frowned, two happy thumbs up from the handsome prick and an ‘encouraging’ smile. Worthless.

The click of his phone hanging up got his attention returned. “Mr. Dalca is on his way. Stay right here.”

That was odd. “…c-can I sit?”

The receptionist raised his brows, knit together as if it was a ridiculous question.

“Mr. Dalca said you need to stay right here. I think it’s better if you stay right here.” The words were practically a warning. His expression pitiful but seriously urging that he stay put.

The phone rang again and he excused himself, picking up with a gentle greeting.

_\---_

_Gathered together, the family of predators circled in closer, no longer creeping but crouching in ready to pounce at any moment._

_\---_

Gabriel paced a few steps, shifting still impatiently at the large window watching Aiden.

An elevator chimed and Aiden turned wide eyed at the four large men that strode out with mass intimidation looming on their faces. Black on white suits and shining leather shoes, their broad shoulders and thick chests puffed out like warriors prepared for battle.

The intimidation was overwhelming, their sharp eyes he noticed now were all locked on him- his heart was pounding in his chest he could hear it like earphones crammed deep in his ears. Battering on his eardrums in a horrible pressure. His own body acting as an alarm system that was just triggered.

\---

_The sharp toothed beasts drew dangerously close to the Gazelle, of which, pathetically looked around frightened it was no longer anywhere near its parent. Alone and at the merciless pity of cruel nature._

\---

He spun his head around to look for Gabriel as the men approached, another questionable flashed two ‘thumbs up’.

It was short lived. A gunshot rang out and blood exploded from the center of Gabriel’s chest, his body snapping forward and thudding against the soaked glass before dropping to the ground.

Aiden flinched at the sound and sight, wide eyed with a startled gasp, “Gabriel!!”

The man guarding the door did a double take to see Gabriel slide down to the sidewalk and threw his arms out to shout orders at others nearby.

_\---_

_The baby gazelle bolted, fleeing for its life as soon as the cheetah’s roar broke the air. Right on its tail, his hunter strode long leaps through the field after the panicked target._

_\---_

Gasping in horror, Aiden only managed two steps back when the group of men were on him. Arms snatched behind his back as he tried to snap out of his initial shock. Gabriel was dead. Broad fucking daylight- and he was next.

“G-Gabriel, Oh god, Gabriel, f-fuck!-“ He hyperventilated as he struggled in the strong grips, eyes darting around to see a wad of cash dropped on the counter. The receptionist looked frightened but knowing, taking the money quickly and ducking down to hide behind the desk.

“N-no!” He cried out in fear as he was forced away, further into the hotel and farther away from his exit- his freedom growing small- he twisted and writhed to see the blood spilling down glass. People scattering outside in fear of more gunshots other than the one that had killed Gabriel. Gabriel, motionless on the concrete outside where they had just been talking together.

_\---_

_Spots blurred as the cheetah caught up to the youngling. Grass shredded under the weight of rapid launching claws- dirt kicking up and clouding the air behind it’s speed._

_\---_

“Oh god, oh please! Please no, please don’t, please- please!” Aiden cried and sobbed as he was forcefully pushed, dragged and shoved through to the elevator that opened. Yanked inside and turned around to face the lobby he whimpered and begged through his trembling jaw. “Please no, please, please God help me~”

His eyes watered and nose burned with terrified adrenaline rushing through his body, quivering in the men’s grip as he was held tight in the center of them all. He looked up at the shining floor numbers above.

Golden doors closed as he pleaded for mercy.

_\---_

_A skipped step and the Gazelle tumbled under the cheetah’s final pounce. Taken to the ground, teeth sunk into flesh and thin hopeless legs kicked and struggled for release. The innocent thing was done for and carried back to the predator’s gathering._

_\---_

Carried practically in the air, Aiden’s hovering feet kicked desperately only managing small squeaks on the marble floor as he was taken out of the elevator to the top floor. “Please,” he sobbed, “I don’t know anything- please god~”

A maid stepped out of a room with an arm full of folded towels, stopping midstep when she saw the group of men with Aiden in powerful tow. She averted her eyes and stepped back inside. Aiden tried to call out to her as they passed by. “Please! He-help! Please, fuck, help me!”

The door clicked locked.

When they turned a corner and a man in wait opened a large bamboo door, Aiden’s sense of panic grew greater- “N-no, no! No! Please! L-listen to me-! Ah!” He grunted as he was shoved into a wall just inside, the men following after and shutting the door behind them. The briefcase swung and bounced painfully against Aiden’s side as he panted and stumbled to keep his footing, watching the men step away but still surrounding him at several different distances in the room.

He looked around, his body shaking like a leaf, jaw chattering, hoping for sight of escape.

His head couldn't stop shaking- almost a frantic nod in different directions as he looked around the large extravagant business room, tears and snot running down his face- it was almost like he was convulsing from sheer terror.

There was a door that lead out of it to another, he noticed. He knit his brows at a new man past it who tried to shut the door. The way the man had looked down was like someone annoyed that a rug had been in the way of it closing.

Aiden's eyes flicked down to the bottom of the doorway, seeing four pairs of shoes. Feet, legs- one was twitching- and blood. A lot of it, soaking the tan pair of pants the dead or dying person was wearing.

The man kicked the limbs out of the way and slammed the door shut.

At that- Aiden lurched. Breakfast and alcohol from the night before vomited to the expensive marble floor. Recoiling back, he turned away from the violent sight to grab the wall for support as his vision spun.

Seated in the pit of his stomach the reality of what was happening was like a boulder of ice and fire.

He was going to fucking die.

\---

 

 


	2. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wide terrified eyes, he spoke to Darko again.
> 
> “…w-what’s really in this?”   
> “Nothing dangerous.” Darko replied. Aiden could almost hear the sirens blaring in his mind.  
> “So wh-why won’t you open it, y-yourself?” He tried to maintain what little composure he had left.
> 
> “I don’t trust your poor friend Gabriel.”
> 
> Aiden choked on a stifled sob at that.   
> “I-I don’t trust Gabriel either~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love putting gif's for chapters but sometimes it takes way too long to do so   
> ignore if some end up still frames.
> 
> Okay baaaaaaai

 

  

 

 

\---

One of the men barked foreign orders at two others when he saw the boy hunched over throwing up by the plant.

When they grabbed Aiden’s arms to take him away from the mess, he choked and gasped for air as he looked over his shoulder at one of them. “N-no, please, please don’t~” He begged through a shaken sob. They were silent with stern expressions, dragging him across the room for the desk by a window.

Aiden trembled and whimpered with a frightened grunt as he was shoved down into the seat behind a large bamboo desk. He looked around at the group of men hovering a few feet away each by him, but snapped his eyes to the one who stepped close and leaned in for him.

The last thing he had expected right now was a large strong hand held out to his face,

 

an offered handkerchief.

\---

Hesitant and shaking, his eyes darted back and forth from the man’s stern expression. Somehow a hint of gentle pity somewhere in that face. He eyed the small blue cloth held out patiently for him to take and reached up his bruising wrist to do so. Aiden tried to keep his hands steady as he wiped the remnants of drool and vomit from his chin. Turning still terrified to look at the other silent ones around him- thoughts racing. Could one of them put a fucking bullet in his head at any unsuspecting moment?

“Aiden…is it?” The man asked with a thick accent, taking the handkerchief back from him and tossing it to the bin beside the desk.

Aiden had flinched when he spoke, surprised that any of them spoke at all, even English at that.

“A-Aiden, yes I’m Aiden! This’s just been a terrible mistake, please, **God** , I’m just supposed to deliver this case-if, if you lost the key you don’t have to chop off my hand- you can just, you can cut the chain, o-okay? Please- I’m begging you, please. I haven’t done anything, I don’t know anything, please!”

The man pulled a cigarette out and lit it, breathing deeply before blowing a cloud of smoke aside and away from the boy. He rubbed his temples for a moment and looked to the ceiling. “I’m not going to make any rash decisions without my partner, Aiden. Do not turn on the little water park, young one. While we wait for him, tell me, what’s in the case?”

_Water park? Did he mean water works? He wanted him to stop crying? In THIS situation? Fat fucking chance._

Wide eyed in confusion, he gawked at the man, a tear rolling down his cheek as his voice cracked in response. “I..I don’t know what’s in the case- do you understand English!? I don’t know anything, sir!”

He laughed at that and grinned with another puff of smoke. “I hate when people call me _sir_. Call me Darko, child. To answer your question though, yes, I do, I took one year of English in high school.”

Fantastic. Aiden trembled as he leaned forward with the cuffed wrist held up to show Darko, “O-okay M-Mr. Darko, Ga…Gabriel gave me the case to give to you that’s all I know, okay? Please, I…I don’t know what else to tell you, please.”

Darko sighed the tobacco out and licked his lips. He grabbed a pen and ripped a post-it from a small stack on the corner of the desk before leaning over to write numbers down- 1…4…0.

When it was slid beside the case atop the desk, Aiden stared at it then up to Darko in confusion.

“W-what’s this? What are these for? I don’t..what-“ He straightened in the chair a bit in shock when the rest of the men suddenly all left his side and went to the other side of the large room, Darko stepping fully outside the now opened door with his cigarette still lit. Like a damn trained army moving in unison to some unspoken order Darko had given.

Darko spoke loud and clear enough from outside for Aiden to hear the instructions.

“That, Aiden, is the code to open the case.”

He looked down at it and blinked a few times, sniffing still tearfully as he looked back to the men by the door. They had picked up what looked like…fucking, swat shields? Oh god.

The looked as if they were ready to defend themselves or bolt.

Wide terrified eyes, he stared at them and spoke to Darko again.

“…w-what’s really in this?” He croaked with a shaky question.

“Nothing dangerous.” Darko replied. Aiden could almost hear the sirens blaring in his mind.

“So wh-why won’t you open it, y-yourself?” He tried to maintain what little composure he had left.

“I don’t trust your poor friend Gabriel.”

Aiden choked on a stifled sob at the mans mentioned name, “I-I don’t trust Gabriel **_either_** , I…I only dated him for 2 weeks-“

“Little boy, I insist you open the case I’ve got things to do- **GENTLEMEN**!”

The last word was a firm order that caused the men just inside to all pull their guns- all aimed and cocked at Aiden who gasped and sobbed in surrender. “O-okay! Okay!” He wheezed and whimpered, crying all over again as he pulled the case around to see the combination keys.

His thumbs shook violently over the dials, trying his best to steady as his vision blurred in and out with dreadful adrenaline. One…next, turn, four. Next, three turns…zero. He braced himself, trembling elbows as he flipped the side clips up before snatching the case open.

\---

“Describe what’s inside, child.”

“I-it…it’s four plastic pouches, with, with a blue…er, blue, purple powder inside? A-and that’s, that’s it-“

Darko returned inside now, gesturing the men to put their guns away with a snide satisfied smile.

Aiden watched him approach and gasped when the case was yanked around, jerking him forward in the chair so he could look at the contents.

“Very good. Gentlemen if you’d bring in the _rat_ …”

\---

A thin, scraggly limbed man dressed in rags, teeth rotten and defeated composure was shoved into the room with barely purposeful balance kept weary. He was forced into the seat opposite Aiden and heavy lidded looked deadly at him with pupils blown from drug use.

Confused and sorrowful for the man’s condition, he gasped when one of the suits smacked him in the back of the head- a straw handed to his frail dirtied fingers.

A small silver platter with the colored powder was set in front of the ‘rat’…a dragon presented to its chaser, it was accepted and snorted.

Tears streamed down Aiden’s cheeks as he watched the poor soul choke and cough on the substance- a wild laugh from the scrawny man turned louder in volume into a drugged-up cackle.

The man who had smacked him smiled with a huffed amused laugh when the ‘rat’ got louder and louder, crazy eyes locked on Aiden as he frowned sorrowfully at his show. Despite being in such a horrible position himself, he ached for the unfortunate person sitting with him now.

Darko sighed under the boasting laughter and pulled his gun, putting a bullet through the man’s temple straight out the other without a single second of warning for anyone.

Aiden screamed a short cry when blood exploded across him- hot liquid splattered over his white v-neck up his face and into his curls, he sat back in the seat in shock.

“Hh..whu…oh, ff..fuck! **Fuck**! Oh god! Stop! Stop, stop stop **wait** , stop!” His begging was cut short with a hard fist thrown to the side of his face.

 

The room went black just before he hit the ground.

 

\---

 

" _ **Hello gorgeous**_."

Two heavy accented words woke Aiden. Muffled somewhere in the room, somehow finding their way directly into his conscious. He groaned as his vision came back. Throbbing pain brought a cringe to his face as he slowly sat up in a strange bed, touching his temple to feel blood from the hard fist hitting him earlier.

"Ah..." Aiden hissed when he pushed on the mattress with his wrist. Dark blue and purple bruising where the handcuffs had been, at least they were off, and his hand was still attached. Thank God. Oh thank fucking God.

"I have to apologize, before anything, for the awful way you've been handled. If I had know you were so young I would have warned my men to be gentle with you. I'm afraid word hadn't gone up the ladder correctly and I assumed you were my original delivery boy."

Aiden blinked the haze from his vision and stared in slight shock at the man who stood from a chair feet away.

He was strikingly handsome. Suave and intimidating, bronzed skin and golden hair above crimson fiery eyes. He wore a black on black suit, an expensive matte ensemble that separated him from his goons by light years. Fuck, what a difference a simple colour variation could do.

"..G…Gabriel."

 

The man raised a brow as he rounded the room to pick up a pile of papers. Dark eyes on him like a hawk circling roadkill.

"I'm sorry?"

Something about the way he looked at him wasn't as telling as he had expected though. For some reason, instead of the buzzard food he felt like...a small curve on the man's lips- a glimmer in his eye, a short-averted gaze when their eyes locked together- said otherwise.

Was he being _checked out_ by a murderous drug lord?

"...you...said delivery boy. His name was Gabriel." Aiden winced as he scooted up in the bed, his clothes had been taken but for his boxers, he curled his knees up to his chest and hugged them to try and hide himself. Sheets and blankets of the thing were so neat and tightly tucked it would be a damn circus show if he were to try and pull one up to cover his bareness.

The man clicked his tongue, tutting pitifully at the reminder.

"...yes. Gabriel. Poor fool full of poor choices, that one. I don't have to tell you that though, Aiden. Seeing as he was so willing to put your life in jeopardy in place of his own. Well. At least in hopes of."

 

"That doesn't mean he deserved to be shot like a dog in the street..." Aiden scornfully snapped as the man got close and held the small stack of papers to him.

A frown on the man’s face caught him off guard, as if he had just been offended by Aiden’s judgment.

"I know it'll be hard for you to believe, little one, but I'm being honest when I have no obligation to be. None of my men put your unfortunate friend down. That was done by the hand of a fairly unsatisfied customer he had delivered to previously. Not to worry, we found the rat and took care of him. Your friend's death has a small veil of justice in its end after all."

 

Aiden had slowly reached up to take the papers but froze at the last part, snapping his eyes up to watch ashen gold hair dust over a tan brow when he groaned tiredly to sit down at the bedside.

"... _the rat_...." He repeated back quietly. Putting it together and realizing he still had the man's blood dried on his skin.

The laughing druggie- had been inches away from him, had been the one who shot Gabriel in broad daylight, in front of the drug lords hotel.

No wonder they moved in on him so quick.

It was either act casual and let the boy get shot too, or get him out of there before they lose their product to the police. Uproot their organization and shift- or maybe simply bribe the shit out of a few officers to keep their discretion over the scene.

 

"Yes. The rat. My friend Darko is a bit fond of theatrics so he thought you'd like to see the man executed for murdering your friend. Upfront. I would have preferred not to get the nasty cunt’s blood on you. You can shower soon, I promise."

 

"Darko…” Aiden said the name, remembering the handkerchief and pitied expression. He was upset that Aiden’s 'boyfriend' was killed in front of his eyes…so he killed his murderer in said fashion. That was…wildly not expected. “...he...he definitely is dramatic...he thought Gabriel put a bomb or something in the case...what is all of this, s-sir?" Aiden flipped through the papers in confusion as the man chuckled.

 

"Yes, he is. Darko warned me about you, and this 'sir' business. It's like you want us to tell you our names with the little word. My name is Nigel, dear. Nigel Dalca."

That caught Aiden and he frowned. Almost an audible gulp clicked in his throat.

“M…Mr. Dalca…what are these for…?”

Nigel smiled and leaned back in his chair, eyeing the young thing for a moment before answering.

“Those are your new travel papers. Passport and tickets, properly made out just for you. I have a job for you, and I’m afraid you’re going to have no choice but to accept it.”

Aiden felt the seriousness on his words, knowing they held nothing but truth. Nothing he could say could change his situation otherwise. “…Job?”

“Yes. You’re going to travel to Paris, carrying one of the blue pouched you’ve seen inside the case earlier. You’re going to be our temporary delivery boy, if you will. It’s a simple task I’m sure you can handle, hm?”

Oh fucking hell.

“P-Paris? How do you know I wont…just, run away? What, you’ve got tracer bracelettes? Romanian drug smuggling mafia has that kind of-“

“I will be traveling right by your side.”

Aiden tensed up again with scarlet flushing across his face when another question popped into his mind.

“…h…how am I c-carrying these drugs…?”

It was almost as if the question was expected, a shark-like grin couldn’t help but break across the man’s perfect mouth while he ran his hand through his dusty gold hair.

Wide eyes and a hard scowl, Aiden’s shoulders slouched.

“Oh you’ve _got_ to be fucking joking.”

 

 

_Put a fucking bullet in me instead please_.

 

\---

 


End file.
